thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Questioning Tradition
It was a beautiful day in The Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Hapuna Valley. "Kion, Ameba says that Belee and Kia have spent everyday this week with Nita at Rafiki's Tree" Fuli said. Kion's expression softened at the mention of his nieces. "Nita's skills are remarkable." He said. "I'm sure Kora and Vitani are very proud of her" Bunga said. "We're all proud of her" Kion said. "Kion, have we patrolled the border by Broken Rock?" Fuli asked. "We haven't done that one yet" Kion said. "I have to go home to watch Ameba, I'll see you later" Fuli said. She raced off. "Bunga and I are going to Hapuna Valley to play with Twiga" Beshte said. He and Bunga raced off. Kion glanced at Ono. "Do you have to go anywhere?" He asked. Ono nodded regretfully. "I have to meet my flock." He said. Kion nodded. He bade goodbye to Ono and headed for Broken Rock. When Kion reached Broken Rock, he gazed across the border into the Outlands. He suddenly was alerted to the sounds of a distressed animal. Kion immediately made his way over to the source of the noise. He was shocked to discover a hyena trapped within a thorn bush. "Hello?" He called. "Help!, I'm trapped" Jasiri called back. Kion tentatively approached the thorn bush. He braced himself and pulled at a tendril of thorns. Once Jasiri was free, Kion stepped back and observed the newcomer. "What's your name?" He asked. Jasiri chucked. "I'm Jasiri, what's your name?" She answered. "I'm Kion, Prince of Pride Rock and Leader of the Lion Guard" Kion replied. Jasiri chuckled again. "I never thought a lion would help a hyena''." ''She said. Kion's expression softened. "My older sister taught me to always help those in need, even if they're hyenas" he said. "Your older sister is Princess Kiara, she was chosen to be the heir despite Prince Kopa's return" Jasiri said. "How'd you know that?" Kion asked. "My species used to reside in the Pridelands during Scar's reign. I'm Shenzi's daughter.." Jasiri explained. Kion's mouth dropped open. "Woah.." He murmured. Jasiri smiled. "I'd better be getting back home." She said. "Bye, Jasiri. Maybe I'll see you again sometime?" He said hopefully. Jasiri chuckled and ran off. Kion gazed after her before turning around and heading back to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Kenai and Kia had met up with Sarafina. "Hi Nona" Kia said. She pressed her muzzle against Sarafina's foreleg. Sarafina chuckled. "Hello Kia" she answered. "Nona, how'd you feel when Gran married Grandpa and became Queen?" Kenai asked. Sarafina's expression softened as she considered the question. "I was proud of Nala's decision and I accepted her new role in the pride." She said. Kenai and Kia exchanged a glance. "Are you excited about Aunt Tani's new cub?" Kia asked. "I can't wait to let another into my heart" Sarafina answered. She pulled Kenai and Kia into her paws and nuzzled them affectionally. Meanwhile Nita had met up with Simba and Nala at The Meadow. She was curled up in Nala's paws and gazing above her at the baobab tree. Simba and Nala were gazing down at her with the affection evident in their expressions. Nita yawned and nestled closer to Nala's flank. "I expect we'll be taking care of Nita more once Vitani gives birth" Simba said. . Nala curled her tail protectively around Nita. Simba pressed his muzzle to Nala's cheek. "Let's go home, Nita will be able to sleep better" he suggested. Nala nodded and gently grasped Nita's scruff. She and Simba began to walk back to Pride Rock. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories